I'm so sick
by 666theBANSHEE
Summary: Kat Manx wakes up on the..um..wrong side of the bed, and flips at everyone. Jack and Cruger try to understand. Sounds rubbish, I know, but give it a chance! Read and Review Rated T for language and possible physical-ness in the future. Now Kat/Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is an angry fic. I've been like that a lot lately. It's named after a song by Flyleaf, because thats what Inspired me to write it. If you like it I'll update. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know what I have to say T o T. I dont... own... anything... EXCEPT THE CAFE! IT'S MINE!

Kat walked through the halls of S.P.D earth. Today was just one of those days, she knew that today she was gonna get pissed of so easily. She neared to the doors of the command centre, and could already hear the corruption inside, due to her abilities. She stopped, just outside the sensor to automatically open it, took in a deep breath, and stepped inside.

There they were again. Argueing, all five of them. Well, except Bridge, he never got involved. He just stood there and watched, they were obviously oblivious to her presence, and also oblivious to her anger.

"Stop fighting now!" They didn't stop. Bridge glanced at her, seing how angry she was, and looked back at the group.

"Uh, guys, I-"

"Bridge shut up! You're just as bad as them two!" Sky shouted pointing to Syd and Z.

"Hey, It's you with the problem your the one constantly winging about everything! All you ever do is moan and-"

"I think you have all done your fair share of moaning." At Kat speaking up, they all turned to her, seeing how angry she was, they hushed immediatly.

"I'm sick and tired of the lot of you always argueing! Everyone is sick and tired of it! You lot really need to learn to get along, and fast!"

"And your one to talk!" Jack wasn't going to take a load of crap just because she was having a bad day. "I don't care who you think you are, just because you got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning, it doesn't give you the right to take it out on us!"

"But, yet it's ok for the rest of you to do it! You're leadership skills are terrible!"

"Yeah, and so are you on a rainy day!"

"What is going on?!" The rangers had been so involved in the arguement, they hadn't noticed Cruger appear from behind Kat. She turned around and sighed. Jack knew he was infor it, Cruger would believe anything Kat said.

"Kat what is wrong? You've been acting funny all day! Is there something you want to talk about? Any problems in your position here?"

"You can shut up aswell, you're just as bad as them!" Pointing at the rangers, Jack clenched his fisted, now getting angry.

"You try to act all co-operative, and when it comes to it, you don't give a damn!" Cruger looked bewildered. He sighed.

"I'll tell you what... behaviour like that will not be tolerated, especially to superiors. If you need help-"

"You don't care! You never did! All you ever cared about was your stupid wife and how you lost your planet! Well guess what! So did I! Your not the only one, so stop acting like you are!"

"Don't you dare talk about my wife like that! We are different people, from different species, so we will act differently. We were not in the same situation. Stop going around taking your anger out on everyone else... You have no right to talk to anyone like that. You have a lot of freinds here, and were all willing to listen to you-"

"No you're not! You're all two-faced, slimy sneaky little bastards!" The rangers gasped at hearing Kat swear. They'd heard her close to it, but never heard her actually say any taboo at all. She looked around the command centre, not believing what had just happened. It was evident to everyone that she now had tears streaming down her face. She wiped them off, heading for the door.

"I'm going out" But Cruger tried to stop her with his arm. Pulling her to him.

"Kat wait, listen. I know what-"

"NO, YOU DON'T!" She pushed him off of her, knocking him into the wall, she ran out of the command centre, and the rangers could still hear her crying as she ran.

Cruger stood up, Sighing.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Cruger held up a hand to silence him.

"Not now Jack. I need to sort this out. She cannot be running round Newtech on her own, I know what she's like."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Z enquired.

"She has done things in the past, when angry like this. I don't want any incident like them to happen again." He sighed. He hoped she had calmed herself down. Similar to himself, he had to admit, her actions when she was angry were out of her own hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked through the halls of the Newtech mall, knowing that this wasn't the best place to calm down. She was still half crying, her eyes watering everytime she thought about what had happened. She decided to go relax and have a cup of coffee in the Newtech coffee vault. Entering the café, she ordered a white coffee, and took a seat in a corner away from the window. If she knew Doggie Cruger, he'd be out looking for her right now. He always acted like hewas her father or her boyfriend, keeping track of where she was at all times. Thinking about it all, brought more tears to her eyes, and she wiped them away, as the waitress brought her the coffee she ordered.

"Thanks" She said, but the woman just gave her a sympathetic smile. She really wish people would stop doing that, and that they would mind their own buisness. She saw a flash of red outside, and lowered in the chair immediatley, not giving two guesses as to who it was. She saw the red ranger come into the café. _Damn it,_ she thought. _I can't even have a few minutes to myself._ She saw Jack talking to the waitress, and the woman pointed over to where she was sitting. Jack turned around, saw Kat, and mumbled a thanks to the woman. Kat got out of her seat to leave, but Jack grabbed hold of her hand. She sighed.

"Jack, please. Just let me go, I'll come back when I feel ready to." But he didn't let go.

"Kat... Please. Cruger doesn't know I'm here, he told us to stay at the base while he went looking for you. I promise I won't tell him anything that you say."

"Then how did you find me?"

"Bridge. He might be a little, you know, wrong, but he has his advantages"She looked back at him, noticing he was frowning. Something he rarely ever did. He was serious. She sighed, and sat back down. He let go of her hand.

"So... What?" She didn't know what he expected her to say... she didn't have anything to say.

"Well, I suppose I could apologise for my behaviour to start. I shouldn't have said you were bad on a rainy day, and all the other stuff I said, which was basically a load of shit." She just laughed at him. "What?" She knew he'd done it on purpose, but laughed anyway.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for shouting at you all, I'm just really stressed lately..."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure" She sighed, circling the rim of her coffee mug with the tip of her finger."Maybe, it's just the fact that i've had this same routine for about 22 years now, and well, I'm kinda bored of it."

"Well I've only been her about 7 months and I already am, so I can see your point. It does stress you out."

"I suppose due to all of the responsibility of being head of technology among other things, I rarely ever have time outside S.P.D, I can't even come out for a coffee like this without something going wrong." She sighed again, images of Boom frying the computers and blowing up her lab while she was gone popped through her mind, she shuddered, and stood up."I better get back." She put a five dollar bill on the plate provided and walked a few paces, before coming to an abrupt halt at seeing who was at the door.

"Kat, we need to talk." Cruger hadn't even noticed Jack yet.

"I don't want to Doggie, I need to get back." She walked past him and down towards the exit. He turned around to follow her.

Jack hadn't noticed he had been holding his breath through the entire scene, and breathed out.

"Phew, that was close." He stood up and started to walk towards the door, but paused midway, turning round, looking at the bill plate at the table. He took out a five dollar bill of his own and placed it on top of Kat's, grinning as he ran out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, and... Thats it, really. If you like it, leave a review, telling me and I might just write a few more chapters... But if I don't get any reviews, I will presume it is not wanted... If I do continue it, It might turn into a bit of a Kat/Jack or Kat/Cruger. I'm not sure... O.o

and for a note, those who read my other story,(yes just 1), If I don't get reviews, I won't continue it. Full Stop. I put the effort in I would like some back please! (Thanks to KATRANGER for reviewing every chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! This is the second chapter! But don't get used to updates this often. It's my day off today : ) I'm even going to see the new Indiana Jones Movie, even though I never liked any of the past ones... Well, enjoy this anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. There. I said it.

Oh, and I won't be naming the chapters in this story, I cant think of names!

"Kat please, just listen."

"No!" He was following her through the city, as she was heading for the base. "I don't want to talk!" She thought It would be best not to drop Jack into it, as it would get him into trouble. She saw a female restroom sign, and had an idea. She started to walk near them, and still hearing his footsteps, turned around to look at him.

"Are you still following me? Do I have to scream?"

"Sorry... I'll wait here." He said, pointing to the floor. She shook her head and walked into the restroom. She sighed as she realised no one was in there. She walked over to the huge mirror, placed over the basin. She looked so pale and tired. She didn't like it. She didn't know why she did it, but she punched the mirror, which shattered into tiny pieces from the middle. She very almost screamed, as she felt the extreme pain running through her hand from shock. She looked down, to see her knuckles were all split and bleeding.

She heard the door creak slightly and could've sworn she heard Syd's voice say 'Sir'. Had he already called the rangers? How long had she been in there? She didn't know. At also seeing a flash of pink, she ran into one of the cubicles, locking the door. She was trying her best not to breathe loudly. She heard a few footsteps and then silence, she could've sworn Syd was right outside the cubicle she was in.

"Kat you can come out, if you want, I won't tell Cruger you're in here." She was about a foot away from where Kat was now, and Kat let out a shallow breath, not daring to move. All of a sudden she felt really claustraphobic, she felt like the walls of the tiny cubicle were caving in. She felt really dizzy, and all of a sudden she tumbled and fainted.

Outside the cubicle, Syd heard this.

"Kat? Kat are you okay?" She heard no reply, and using her initiative, used her fingernail to open the cubicle door. She only got the door slightly open but could see Kat's boot through the small gap. She gasped and ran outside.

Cruger was stood waiting, thinking maybe he shouldn't have got the rangers involved. Just then Syd came bursting out.

"Commander, she's fainted in the cubicle!" He sighed, knowing he would have to go in there.

"Will you make the toilets out of limits, Syd, I'm getting her out."

"Yes Sir." She saluted, smirking slightly at the fact that Cruger was going into the Ladie's room, but stopped when she remembered the situation. _I hope Kat's okay_, she thought.

Cruger walked in, and could aready smell Kat's familiar scent, proving she was definitely in here. He saw the cubicle that was half open, walking over to it, trying to push it open, but saw Kat's boot, making it obvious she was in there. He sighed thinking of ways to get her out. He turned around, to see the mirror that was previously on the wall, had been completely shattered, and there were blood trails, leading to the cubicle the unconcious Kat was in. He sighed. _I could just take the door off,_ he thought. At this, he held the door securely, and punched where the hinge would be, wincing in pain. But never the less, it took the hinge off. Just one more to go. He knelt down slightly, and forced his knee into the second one. The door came off successfully, and he placed it into the floor.

He saw Kat, who was leaning on one side, and then saw her hand, which had blood gushing out of it. He would have to take her to Felix to sort that out. He picked her up, being wary of her hand, and carried her back to the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack laid on his bed, with his eyes closed. He knew he shouldn't worry about her, as she could take care of herself, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't deny that he cared for her, especially after what he had seen earlier that day. He thought she was strong and patient, but she had so many feelings just like everyone else, and he felt guilty as he thought that him and the other rangers could have talked to her more. He heard his door open and looked up to see Syd. He sighed angrily.

"Syd, go away I don't wanna talk right now, I'm not in the mood."

"Thats a nice way to go about it! I just came to tell you that Kat fainted in some toilets in town." After she finished this he shot up.

"What?"

"Yeah, and I think she punched something, or had an accident, her knuckles were pouring blood." He didn't understand, why was she so angry? He thought she'd calmed down.

"And anyway Jack, why would you care? This morning you were fighting with her, and now your her best freind?"

"Yeah welI, I realised something. Where is she now?"

"She's in the infirmary with Dr. Felix." At that he shot off the bed, heading for the infirmary. Syd still stood there.

"Aww... They would make a perfect couple!" She cooed, before walking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crguer looked down on the sleeping feline. This was the first time he had properly assessed her condition. She was very thin, and looked to not be eating properly. She was also extremely pale, but he knew that could have also been due to blood loss, or the lack of food. He knew he could've seen this coming, but he also knew he couldn't blame himself. He looked up as he heard the door to the private patient room click open, and saw Jack wonder in.

"I thought you'd be visiting soon" Cruger whispered

"What?"

"I may not have looked at you, but I did see you in that coffee shop."

"Oh, um, yeah. Well I went looking for her, 'cause I felt it was my fault it happened." He looked at Kat, who when laid like this seemed extremely gaunt. He also noticed the bandage on her hand, which was blood stained, and needed to be replaced. But he still thought she looked extremely beautiful.

"It's no one's fault, Jack." He looked down at her, noticing her slight movements.

"We better leave her to rest for now, she's had quite a long day. Years ago when this type of thing happened, she could sleep for two days straight." Jack laughed, as him and Cruger left the room to leave her to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for this chapter. Hope it wasn't too boring, OR short : ( Sorry. Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

...Aliens? Aliens in an Indiana Jones film? Now I've heard it all! After recovering from a terrible film plot, by one heck of a terible writer, I decided to do my third(?) chapter. Hope ya enjoy it, but it's quite fluffy, for my taking... HAVE FUN!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, I can understand why you are concerned... You feel guilty over what you said, everyone does it. I fell bad myself, I could've handled the situation better, it's been like this many times. It's completely natural." Jack and Cruger were walking around the base in an aimless route, discussing different matters. It was odd for them both. It seemed to be the first time they had had a private, personal discussion. Cruger had had one with each ranger. Except Jack. Nor was he surprised. It turns out, Jack was a difficult person to persuade.

"I know I fell guilty over what I said, but I just fell more concerned about her. She seemed quite off all day; I could've said something but I never did."

"Everyone has their off days, Jack. Kat was due one anyday, but no-one can tell when it happens, it just does. But there will be a reason for it, there is always one lying behind everyone's mood swings."

"I know. Did you find out why she fainted?"

"No. Felix said that he couldn't find any irregular pattern in her system. When she wakes up, we'll have to ask her what happened, that's if she wants to talk. I highly doubt she'll talk to any of us for the first few days maybe."

"How d'ya think she'll react once she's awake?"

"I'm not sure. She is a hard person to read. Jack, it's been an emotional day. I think you should get some rest. And I do not want to see you out after you are there, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir" He was being sent to bed? Was Cruger his dad now?

"Good. Off you go then." With that Jack saluted and left. Cruger thought about going back to see Kat again, but dismissed it straight away. He didn't want to wake her. Not yet, anyway, he needed to think up something to say. She wasn't just gonna open up to him straight away, he knew that. But for now, he would also retire into the night. Tomorrow was gonna be an eventful day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack looked at the clock on his nightstand. One-Twenty two. Surely Felix wouldn't still be up. The infirmary was only a few doors away. He was pretty sure he could easily get in. He doubted the door would be locked. He got out of bed, slipping into his shoes. He walked out of his room, peering out into the hallway. All clear. He walked down the left side, scanning for the door that said infirmary. Bingo. There it was written in big, red, bold letters.

He tried to open the door, to find it was locked. _Damn it,_ he thought, banging his fists onto it. He sighed, but shot up and laughed at himself. _I am such a dumbass,_ he thought, and walked straight through the door, Laughing at his lack of initiative.

He couldn't remember which door Kat was in, but he could just look through the small window, although he was sure it was an end room. Twelve doors down,he found the room she was in, and saw her sleeping on her side. She looked like an angel. He was about to push the door open, stopped, then thought. _I don't wanna wake her up._ So once again he floated through the door. He walked over to her, kneeling down so he could see her face. She was still pale, and still looked ill. He moved a stray hair away from her face. Her eyes began to flutter, and Jack moved back, knocking into the bedside table.

She was beggining to stir now, and brought her injured hand up to her eyes, and rubbed her eyes with it, but winced in pain. She opened her eyes slightly to take a look, and was confused by the shadow casting over her. Looking up, she gasped and sat straight up, moving away from Jack.

"Kat wait-"

"What are you doing here? I don't wanna talk to anyone, I don't wanna talk about this," She was holding up her injured arm."If Cruger told you to calm me down, I suggest you leave, I don't need help." She was stood like she was expecting an attack from him. Jack sighed.

"Kat, I just came to see how you were, Cruger doesn't know I'm here." After those words, he could see Kat loosing the defensive posture.

"Why?"

"Dunno, I was bored." She laughed slightly, and sat on the edge of the bed, holding her knuckles, with a grimace on her face.

"Anger can do damage" Jack said, whilst sitting next to her and putting an arm round her. He could tell she was uncomfortable with it. "Kat, I won't hurt you."

"I know." He saw her wipe a tear from her eye, and moved closer to her. She shouldn't be like this. He couldn't think of a reason she was acting like this. Cruger had said there was something behind it. Whatever it was, he cearly couldn't see it.

"Kat what's wrong?" She made a barely audible laugh at this. She didn't know why, but she saw it as a necessary action.

"Oh, I dunno, I suppose its just one of those times where ya just need a good cry."

"I don't believe its just that. You know you can tell me." Why was Jack playing father duck; since when did her care about anyone but himself and Z?

"Well, apart from what a said in the café, there is nothing else wrong. She saw him give her that really annoying sympathetic smile, the one the waitress, and Doggie had used. Oh, she hated it, but it looked good on him.

"Well,If you ever need to talk, I'll always be here." At this she laughed even more. Words of such care sounded so odd coming from Jack, it sounded like Boom getting something right. Very occasional.

"Sure, yeah" But she stopped laughing as she felt him come nearer, and there was a weird atmosphere gathering between the small space separating them. She turned to him, and it must have only been a second, before Jack closed the room between their lips. After a few moments of bliss, Kat pulled away, a look of shock all over her face. She was not expecting _that, _of all things.

"You really do care, don't you?" Jack smiled lightly, and placed a kiss on her cheek, making her blush

"I sure do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awwwww... Ew. A bit to cute for me, my hands typed it not me. Quite a short one aswell. Ah well. Well review it and tell me what you think, and what I should do next. It will be very appreciated. But no flaming because of the pairing please. Don't like, don't read. Speaking of which, those that know of my 1st story, the next chapter will be up in the next few days. When conjure up some ideas from thin air. _When._

CYA!


	4. Chapter 4

...Slow writer...Ok, I'll be honest, this chapter has been sat on my desktop for a fair few days... I was just waiting for reviews. I think this is the shortest chapter in the story, by quite a bit, but I couldn't think of much more to put. Oh, and by the way, If you put this story on alert, it would be nice to here why you put it on alert in a review... : ).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack shuffled around uncomfortably, thinking that there was very little space in his bed. He tossed and turned, trying to get more space. He suddenly stopped when he heard a mumble coming from behind him. He slowly opened his eyes to face a blank wall. Peering over his shoulder, he leapt up noticing he had fallen asleep with Kat Manx in the infirmary. If Felix OR Cruger found out about it, there would be hell to pay...

He stood up from the bed, thinking about leaving, but thought it would've been unfair, if he'd just run off like that. She was his girlfriend now, Right?

He walked round to her side of the bed, kneeling down. He found it amazing, how twenty four hours ago, he didn't really care about her or what she was doing, but now, he was commited to sleeping with her through the night to make her feel better. The thought made him smile. He could see that she was starting to stir, and it was giving him dejavu. He blinked hard to get rid of it.

As her eyes opened, she started to rub them, but winced, remembering the pain in her left hand. She laid her head back on the pillow, thinking over things, oblivious to Jack being there. Jack. She remembered and shot up, similar to Jack a few minutes before. She saw him stood beside her, smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're cute when you're sleeping." She laughed lightly at his excusing comments.

"Oh, God! What time is it?" Kat asked him. Felix came to work at half seven. Cruger came to work at seven. Being there that long, she even knew everyone else's movements and timetable.

"Well, Kat, It is half past Six." He said looking at his watch. "Why, you got somewhere else you gotta be?" She laughed at another one of his comments, pushing him away.

"You should go soon. Cruger will probably be checking on me, and so will Felix."

"Well obviously. I could just stay and say that-"

"No. You really should go, you can get in a lot of trouble for this kind of thing." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Ok, see ya later, I'll come and see you in a bit."

"Ok, Bye" With that he left, and Kat let out a deep sigh, still feeling tired. Slowly she laid back down onto the bed, being wary of her hand. She couldn't believe she'd got herself into this mess, and she didn't know how the heck she was gonna get herself out of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The buzzing of his alarm woke him up, but he just ignored it. Though steadily it was getting louder, so he reached over tho the bedside table, and was relieved when the constant noise stopped. Turning over onto his back, Doggie Cruger stared up to the ceiling. He really didn't want to leave his bed, it was so warm and inviting. But he sighed, knowing eventually he would have to. His eyes slowly began to close, as he thought about how regular his day would be, like everyday. But remebering something, he leapt up and out of bed, quickly getting dressed. Oh, it wasn't going to be a normal day, it was gonna be far from it.

Looking at his clock, he noticed he had slept in slightly, it was twenty past seven. Felix didn't get into the infirmary until half past, so he would have time to wait anyways. That being contrary to the point Kat was probably still asleep. He'd go and get breakfast.

Walking down the halls, he could see that the base was waking. As he got to the canteen, he scanned it for Felix, knowing he wouldn't be there, but checked anyway. He wasn't. He sighed, and walked towards the food synthezisers. Getting closer, he noticed Jack at one of them.

"Jack, what brings you down here so early?" Jack turned around at hearing Crugers voice, trying to keep cool.

"Uh, nothin' really, can't sleep." He turned back round, scanning through the different foods available, even though he'd lost his appetite.

"And why is that?"

"You know why." Cruger growled.

"You went to see her last night didn't you?" Jack turned back round to face him.

"No, I didn't, but I wanted to. I'm gonna see her today."

"Are you? And with who's permission?"

"Mine!" Jack walked out of the canteen. Cruger just stared after him. Looking at the clock above the door, he noticed time had passed. It was twenty to eight. Felix would be up now.

He walked towards the infirmary thinking of what to say. He wanted to be really honest, but he didn't want to hurt her either. It wasn't going to be easy. Coming up to the door he took a deep breath in, and walked in. Felix sat at his desk, and looked up from the paperwork he was working on. He didn't look the slightest bit surprised.

"She is in there," He said pointing to a door behind him. "If you are wanting to talk to her, then good luck, because she's refusing to."

"Thanks, Felix" He nodded in appreciation, and went towards the door. Closing his eyes, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

Opening them, he saw Kat sat up on her bed reading a real life magazine. After all these years, she still amazed him.

She looked up from the magazine to look at him. He could feel her eyes burning into him. After what seemed an eternity, she looked back down to the magazine, flicking the page.

"Good morning Kat." She stayed silent, and didn't look up at him.

"You can't Ignore me forever, you know that." But she continued to act as if he wasn't even there.

"We have to talk about this"

"No we don't" It was just a mumble, and he was sure he only heard it because of his hearing abilities, but it was better than nothing.

"Excellent, now we can start. I want you to feel comfortable talking to me. I have known you long enough now and I think you should put more trust in me" It took a long time before she looked up.

"Well I don't want to, and you can't make me" She just looked back down to the magazine. He could tell she was trying to make herself look ignorant. They had known each other a long time. She should feel safe and secure with him, but she didn't.

"If we can't talk about it, we cannot sort it out. We must sort it out." Slowly, she lowered the magazine, resting it on her lap. But she still didn't look at him.

"What do you want?"

"To talk. About you. You're upset over something, and I want to know what it is. We can help you. Tell me what it is."

"There's nothing. It's just... everything. I can't pinpoint it. It's just there, whatever it is."

"Well, what makes you upset. Thinking about what?"

"I don't have to think about anything. It just happened. Talking about it is not gonna help."

"It will, but only if you let it. I can't stay for too long, I have a base to run. I'll come back when you sort out your head." She looked at him for the first time as he walked out, letting out her breath as the door closed. She looked up to the ceiling thinking about everything yet again. What right did she have to go around like this. Getting off of the bed she knew what she had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, I struggled writing this chapter. All reviews will be greatly appreciated. Hope you do... OR ELSE!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (YAY!)**

"Doggie" Cruger realized after his name was called that he had completely shut himself out, and he hadn't even heard the door open. Turning around, a slight stab of shock hit him in the gut.

"Kat, why arent you in the infirmary? You need time to calm down" Indeed Kat was stood infront of him, fully clothed as if it were any normal day. He knew he was going to have to drill Felix about keeping more control over his infirmary. Then again, he himself could be quite fearful when crossing the angry Kat.

"Because I don't need to, I'm just going to have to get on with life, and stop being so angry over petty things" but despite her worlds, Cruger was not convinced she meant it.

"Kat, I don't believe that for a second, you need to relax, and staying in the infirmary is one of the only ways-"

"Doggie, locking me away from the world is only going to anger me more!" He could see her bright green eyes flash with anger. "I don't want to be locked away, I want to live."

"And would that 'life' you want be acquainting you with Jack?" He knew he shouldn't have said it, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know what was going on in her head and he wasn't a psychic.

"It is none of your buisness what happens in my personal life, nor is it who it happens with. If I want to date Jack, then I'll do that, you can't stop me."

"No, I cannot, however when it begins to put his responsibilities as a ranger at risk, I will intervene." He didn't know if he was allowed to do that, but if that was to ever happen, he would certainly be giving her a good telling off.

"That won't happen, you already know I won't let it." She held his gaze longer than she knew she should've. Looking down at the floor, she realized that she couldn't promise that. Jack was probably the most easiest to distract of all the rangers, well except for Syd. She would have to drill him on it the next time she saw him.

"And you feel ok to work?" She nodded. He sighed as she turned away towards the door.

"But if you ever need to talk Kat, I'm here." She turned around and gave him a very faint smile before leaving.

**X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X**

Jack was on the verge of panic, and was just nearing the command centre to tell Cruger, when Kat walked out of the big steel doors, he forced himself not to run at her, and slowed down to a walking pace, but fast enough to catch up with her.

"Where were you? I went to the Infirmary and you weren't there, I thought you'd ran off or something!" She rolled her eyes and grinned at his over reacting.

"No, I, uh, got discharged this morning." She knew he might have been annoyed if he found out that she had discharged herself, and it hit her that Felix had probably told her of the small fight they had had.

"Oh, so he thinks you back to normal?" She felt relief as he hadn't noticed her lie; Felix must have been out when he dropped in.

"Um, yeah, It's just Doggie thats the problem."

"Why? What's _**His**_ problem?" She immediately noticed the emphasis on the 'his'.

"You two not getting along?"

"No, probably due to our relationship." Jack began to realize they were headed for Kat's lab.

"It'll be fine, I've talked to him about it, as long as you continue your duties as a ranger to your full potential, he won't bother us"

"The only problem with that is I never do _**anything**_ to my full potential!" She laughed at his true remark.

"Fine, just do it how you normally do." Seeing the lab door, she could feel everything going back to normal and was relieved for it, however coming in range of its auto open, She froze at the sight inside. Jacks jaw, pretty much hitting the floor, as he could hear her breathing heavily, realizing she clearly wasn't as relaxed as she seemed a moment ago. Trying to turn her around and getting her to come for a very long walk, she resisted and walked towards the lab doors, and Jack knew trying to restrain her would only make her angrier. Searching around, he saw Boom curled up in- what appeared to previously had been- a corner, staring fearfully at Kat, knowing what was coming. Looking down at Kat's clenched fists, Jack could see Kat had also seen him, and in a flash, she had charged at him.

Jack knew he'd been too late to grab her but tried anyway, and was relieved to see that Boom had seen the action as well, running behind a nearby desk, as she ran in front of it.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Kat, listen! I didn't mean to do it... it was an accident"

"Boom, what did you do?"

"Well, I thought it'd be a good idea to update the mechanical arm so it-"

"Without asking me?"

"Kat, I didn't know where you were!" and in the next few seconds the had swapped places, Boom being lucky to escape Kat's claws. Jack just watch the scene, not daring to move. Should he call for help?

"I'm going out, when I come back... if this isn't cleaned up, you'll have a one way ticket to go see Felix!" With that she threw i piece of charred... whatever it used to be at him, which barely missed him, and stormed passed Jack to the exit, but he caught her hand.

"Kat, calm down-" But she just pulled away and started for the door again.

"Kat, where are you going?" She turned around and glared at him, as if he should've known.

"I don't know!" She stormed off, as he pondered what to do next. Turning round he saw Boom stood exactly where he was. He looked like a puppy who had been smacked for soiling on the sofa... It did kind of relate, of course.

"Uuh, Boom?" Boom glanced up at Jack before returning to his glare at the floor. "I... think it's best if you were to start cleaning." Boom just nodded in response, and Jack felt relieved when he left the 'lab'. He was going for a walk to... because he wanted to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ooooh! I feel special! XD I finally updated A story : ) quite funny how the idea for this chapter came up whilst I was thinking about doing a fic on the movie WALL-E. Heh. Uuum, I won't lie and say the next chapter will be up within a week, because I can't guarantee it. Unless boredom and food poisoning get the better of me. So, next chapter will be up... when it's written!! That little lilac button at the bottom right of the screen that says 'Go' has an itch. Could you scratch it? Thanx so much!!


	6. Chapter 6

As Boom was cleaning up the horrible mess he had made, he was thinking about what had just happened. Kat had reacted a lot worse than what he had expected, she would normally have a small rant and be fine, but this time she really lost it. He wasn't very surprised, with the amount of pressure she was constantly under to keep the base in top condition, having him around her constantly must have been a real pain, he wasn't exactly the most skilled technician.

As Boom continued to think, Commander Cruger walked in. Looking up, Boom quickly brought himself to attention, clumsily dropping the sweeping brush he had been holding.

"Boom... what happened here?" He asked.

"Well Sir, I had a slight accident with the mechanical arm." Boom was stuttering badly, thinking he was going to be in as much trouble as he had been a few minutes earlier.

"I can see that. Has Dr. Manx been informed of this 'accident'?" He put extra emphasis on the accident.

"Yes Sir, she came in just after it happened" Cruger sighed. He would have a lot of trouble on his hands if this wasn't sorted soon.

"Alright then Boom. You better get all this cleaned up, understand?"

"Yes Sir" He replied very sheepishly, not surprising as he had just had a close encounter with one very angry Kat Manx.

"Good." With all said that needed to be said (for the time being anyway), Cruger left the lab to venture the halls, hoping that at some point he may come across Kat, or possibly better, Jack. Maybe he should've asked Boom if he had seen Jack. It is his duty in 10 minutes, and Cruger expected him to be there, Regardless of Kat's condition and state of mind. He would deal with her very soon.

________________________________________________________________

_I've seen it all, I've seen the dark  
I've seen the brightness in one little spark.  
I've seen what I chose and I've seen what I need,  
And that is enough, to want more would be greed.  
I've seen what I was and I know what I'll be  
I've seen it all - there is no more to see_

As she listened to the lyrics of the song playing on the radio, Kat couldn't stop the tears from falling. Sat in the same Cafe as yesterday, she really wished she could just dissapear forever. Everything was just so out of place in her life, and she hated it. She wanted everything to return as it had been before.

She snapped out of her thoughts as the waitress brought her a coffee. She thanked the waitress, also thanking that the waitress wasn't the same one as before, as that would have just been plain awkward, and that would just add to the list of things going wrong. She constantly peered out of the window, getting ready to hide if she saw any of the people she didn't want to, which was pretty much everyone. Kat wanted time alone, and knew that after a little time out she would be fine, but knew that the peaceful loneliness she was beginning to enjoy would not last long, especially with Cruger and Jack on her case 24/7. And as if by coincidence, she saw the old dog just in the windows view, and dashed into the Cafe's disabled toilet.

She prayed he hadn't seen her.

___________________________________________________________________

As you can probably tell, this chapter hasn't been completed.

It is dedicated to BlueberryBlaster for being such a good friend under all circumstances.


End file.
